Second Pravus
by NomNomInc
Summary: Vlad doesn't know much about Elysia. So when a new vampire comes along to stay with his uncle Otis for what seems to no reason he is a bit frazzled. Alex knows practically everything there is to know about Elysia, so for her there is only one reason as to why she's come to Bathory. Vladimir Tod- the Pravus. Or one of the two Pravuses. Summary sucks...sorry. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place at the starting of Eleventh Grade Burns. I actually made this fic when I first started making fic like in '09. I got an advanced copy of 11th grd burns and I wanted to tell ANYONE so I ended up just coming up with this story. Though I rewrote it to go along with the book to THERE WILL BE SPOILERS (if you have read the entire series)

I don't own CoVT

I do own Alex though x3 ( yes I tend to use this name A LOT)

* * *

Ch.1

Alex POV

I shuffled down the halls of Bathory High. It was crowded with students of all grades. The main hall especially, with a load of freshmen that I had to swim through because I had to get my schedule from the front office. Finally, I made to the hall with my locker. It wasn't as crowded as the main hall , but there was still many students- juniors- getting to and going from their lockers and walking to class and talking with their friends and what not. Though, it didn't bother me as much as how much I could smell all their blood. A cocktail of fresh blood just waiting for a bite. I wasn't even paying attention to my surrounding as much as the smell of the students when I ran into someone.

I wasn't sure how it happened but our legs tangled within bumping into each other and we ended up bumping against some lockers. To my luck it was my locker. _Now only to get rid of this person. _I looked up to apologized. But it never came. The boy was trying to unravel his feet from mine. I helped him but kept quite. I looked at him again once our foot problem was over and done with. He had white silvery hair that matched my mine closely only I had a red fringe. He had dark eyes as opposed to my bright blue ones. We both stared at each other for a while until he uttered a "sorry" and walked away. I looked after him. _Well at least this place had good looking food. _

I opened my locker setting my back pack in it only keeping a notebook, pen, and my small leather bound book. I opened it up looking at what I had scribbled on the last page written on.

**Vladimir Tod**

**Age 16**

**Height 5'8"in**

**Description black hair, dark eyes, pale.**

**Associates Henry McMillan **

I closed the book along with my locker. That was when it hit me. It was a wave of the most delectable blood I'd ever smelled. It wasn't human; I could tell that much.

Slowly, as if the world had been put in slow motion, I looked to my right. There he was- jet black hair, clad in black and ghostly pale; He was slim yet still slightly lean. I smirked. Vladimir Tod.

The boy opened his locker, directly right to mine, and sullenly placed his back pack in it withdrawing a notebook and pen for his school day. After a moment a boy an inch or two taller than the Tod boy came up to him. His boy had messy dirty blonde hair and was a bit tan. He wore a crease in his brow. His expression was slightly frustrated, but his voice was voice was tinged with worry, "Vlad, it's been an entire summer. If you knew you were going to feel this bad, why did you break up with her?"

_Oi…human problems…_I tuned out the boy and started for my first class. To do so I had to exit the hall the way I enter it. The hall was less crowded so I was able to profile the students better. Barely entering the hall was a pair of students. A boy and girl. The girl had chocolate brown tresses and was completely covered in pink. The boy was significantly taller than her. She was about my height, so the boy would have to be about 6'.

Though their physical appearance wasn't the reason I stopped to look at them. It was the boy. I was never sure how I knew, but when I got a hunch about a particular person, it was always right. He was a slayer.

He looked away from the girl to glance at me. I had to give it to him. Not many slayers were able to detect vampires so quickly, but this boy knew that instant. He kept his eye on me as he ushered the girl to her locker. Once there, he stared me down trying to intimidate me which did no work. I smirked at him. _Foolish boy…_

The Tod boy and his friend, I deduced as Henry, caught wind of this. The blonde boy seemed dumbstruck, but it only took Vladimir second to understand. He looked from the slayer to me and back. I paid it no mind and swiftly turned on my heels to continue to my class.

_Great, I have his attention. I should go to Otis later today to formally meet him._

* * *

Alright I hope you like this :) review please!

Vlad: I'll give you a blood cookie c:


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked the first chapter.

I don't own CoVT

Ch.2

Vlad POV

"Vlad? You okay?" Henry asked me as we walked home. I hadn't really talked to him all day. During lunch I had ditched him to go to look for that girl from the morning. I was fuming and frustrated. All day every time I would see a glimpse of her, she'd walk away in the opposite direction. During classes I was too focused on wondering why another vampire had come to Bathory. Otis's and Vikas's gathering was a few days ago and now all of those vampires had left. Another thing that worried me was that since this one had actually enrolled into my school meant one thing. She was going to stay.

"Not really," I walked towards my old house with Henry keeping up with me. I paused mid step. I wanted to discuss this with Otis alone. I sighed through my nose turning a right at the next street. "Remember that girl from the morning? She had white hair."

"The one all in black? Yeah what about her? You and Joss were looking at her weird," Henry replied.

"She was a vampire," I stated simply.

Henry didn't question how I knew. Once I stopped at a certain house he stopped at my side. He looked up then back at me, "I'm guessing this is a vampires only thing?"

"I'm doing this to keep you safe Henry. Now please? I'll call you later when I ask Otis what's going on." To his nod I watched as he walked up the steps to his porch. When he was inside, I scanned the street for any one in sight. Nobody. The street was complete vacant.

I smirked and went to Otis's house with my vampire speed. I slowed down when I got to the door. As I made my way up the porch steps Otis was already opening the door.

"Otis, I need to tell you something-" I started.

"In a moment Vladimir. First I want you to meet someone," Otis cut me off, ushering me inside.

I looked at him strangely then turned to the living room where Vikas and the girl from school were sitting. Vikas was drinking straight from a blood wine bottle and she was drinking from a black porcelain goblet.

Vikas took in my shocked expression and spoke up, "Ah! Vladimir! I'd like you to meet-"

The girl cut him off. In the time that he had spoken she stood up and extended her hand towards me, "Alexandra Cortez. Alex for short. It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Vladimir."

"The pleasure's all mine. Vlad for short," I said shaking her hand.

"Vlad," she smiled showing her small canines, "I like it. It sounds…diplomatic, a perfect name for the Master Pravus."

"Vladimir, as you may know Alex is enrolled at your school. Which means she'll be staying here in Bathory for awhile," Vikas said taking another swig of the blood wine.

"Yeah, I noticed. Do you have some sort of business here in Bathory?" I asked her.

She chuckled softly at my question. She spied Otis and Vikas through the corner of her eye, "So, you didn't tell him?"

Both men sweat dropped, "Eh….no."

"Goody," she brightened. My eyes widened as they were captured by her gaze. I watched as her bright blue eyes turned into an almost glowing purple "Let me reintroduce myself, Vlad. My name is Alexandra Cortez. Alex for short. And I am the second born Pravus."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it. Please review.

Loves-BLA


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty! Hope you guys like it c:

I don't own CoVT

Ch3

Alex Pov

Vlad had stayed quiet the entire afternoon. He didn't say anything after I told him I was the second Pravus. He didn't reply when Otis asked him if he was ok or when Vikas announced dinner. I studied him the majority of the time. The two adults had walked in and out of the living room most of the time eyeing us then walking away awkwardly saying something little tasks had to be done.

Currently we were in the dinning room feasting on raw steaks. It was still quiet. Vikas didn't seem that bothered as he tore into his third blood soaked steak. Otis was a bit fidgety, obviously concerned about Vlad. Though, I didn't pay that much attention to them or my steak that I'd occasionally cut into medium bite sized pieces then sucked out the blood in the meat. My eyes were mostly on Vlad.

I observed his featured more thoroughly than I did in the morning. His hair was long and a bit messy like he had been stressing about something. His skin was pale like mine though he had slightly dark circle under his eye from lack of sleep. The tattoo in the inside of his wrist read V.T. The moment we would get in a three foot radius is would start to glow. So, right now, that we were sitting across from each other at the table it was glowing. I looked down to spy my own tattoo. A.C. it, too was glowing brightly. I looked back to Vlad seeing him eat his second steak. From the way he was acting someone might have said he was ignoring us all.

"So, Malen'kaya printsessa," Vikas said. I saw Vlad eyes shifted to Vikas upon hearing my Russian nickname. "How is your mother?"

"Dead."

….

The room was silent. Now Vlad had finally looked at me. "I'm so sor-" Vikas started.

"You don't have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault," I smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Otis asked after clearing his throat.

"Well after I had came from my summer training with Vikas a few years ago, I went back to my home in Spain. But, when I got there…" I clenched my fist, "everybody was dead."

"The entire town?" Vikas asked

"Not the whole town, there were scarce survivors, but they had such savvier trauma from what had happened that I couldn't get any solid evidence as to who did it," I said.

"What about your mother and father?" Otis inquired.

"They were gone. The house we were living in was a mess and there was blood…a lot of blood," images flooded through my mind then. The small town we lived in was turned to ruins. The horried looks on the small amount of people's faces. The bodies… everywhere dead. My small little home had its windows shattered like many other buildings. My cavalier King Charles spaniel lying, what looked like run over or trampled, in the yard. Inside, the furniture was broken and there was blood everywhere. The whole town reeked of blood and decay but in the house it was worse. There was large puddles of blood on the floor and seeping into the couches and other fabradic furniture.

"The second I walked into that home I knew that it wasn't that the council had found my father and executed him," I said coming back reality.

"What was it?" Vlad spoke. We all turned to him in slight shock.

I was the one that recovered first, "It was a cleansing by the Slayer Society."

Everyone blinked at me but I continued. "I found their base a few mile south of my town. There was a group around a camp fire. When I got closer I saw many full body bags. Meaning they must have had many causalities. They said it was good they got the man, but they didn't know what to do with the woman. One was really angry saying 'What was the point in going after them if they didn't have the girl!' Another one, he looked to be the leader of the group said, 'We have her mother she'll come eventually.'"

"You didn't…" Otis started. I had only met him when I was little, but even only ever seeing me at a young age he knew how stubborn and protective I was over my mother.

"I didn't do anything stupid. I waited as one by one they went into the wooded away to take a leek," Vikas cleared his throat, "After a few days they caught on and got on the defensive, but by that time they were down three men. Since the majority had left right after the cleansing, there was only about five left."

"Still too many for one vampire especially one as young as you," Otis chastised me.

"I'm not a baby, Otis," I countered, "But I still didn't take them all at once. I use mind control on two luering them to walk into the forest to me. I killed one and used the other as dinner," I saw Vlad blanch, " With three left, I figured it was as good time as any to look for my mother. I ended up fining her in one of their larger tents. They had her chained to a steel chair. They..." I choked up when the thought came into my head. My own mother trapped in a chair. Two of the slayer were with her. One headed towards me, stake held high. It took but a few seconds to snap their neck and rush to my mom. She was sweating and bone pale. Her cheeks were sunken in and it looked like she was suffocating. I turned to the other slayer screaming various curses demanding what they had done to her. He didn't last long. At that time, the last slayer, the leader, enter the tent holding up a few cloves of garlic. I still remember how cold my body felt when I looked from the slayer to my mother seeing her gasp flashing her enlarged canines then go slack in that god forsaken chair. After that it ended so fast. I couldn't kill that slayer. I didn't have the fight in me anymore. I ran as fast as I could from that camp and my town. It took me about a year to fully deal with what happened. I didn't know what had happened exactly but my guess was that the slayers had gone to my home looking for me. They killed my father, but before they could, my father turned my mom. They must have fored garlic down her throat when she awakened. New born vampires are relatively weak making it easy to force feed one anything. Even garlic.

"It's late. You can talk about it tomorrow," Vikas said seeing that I couldn't go on at the moment.

* * *

I walked down the upstairs hall of Otis house heading towards the bathroom. I slowed my steps when I reached Vlad's room. He had stayed the night after having Otis tell him it was too dangerous at night. The doors was closed. Right after dinner he went straight to his room locking the door. No sound was coming from the room so I guessed that he was asleep. I continued my gate to the restroom. I let out a squeak when I felt a hand roughly grab my arm pulling me to the room. Vlad pulled me into his room. When he let me go he closed the door and went to sit on his bed.

"Are-"

"How are you the 'Second' Pravus?" He cut me off.

"My father was a vampire. My mother was a human when she had me. I was born two months after you," I said in monotone.

"But that's possible?"

"Apparently."

"What did you do?"

"What?" _What is he talking about?_

"You said your mom died three years ago. What did you do for three years?"

"I ran, hiding with the humans, only coming in contact with vampires to get information. When I heard about you from a vampire in New York I headed here," I said starting for the door.

"So you've fed from the source?"

I stopped with my hand on the door nod, "Haven't you?"

"No," he said weakly.

"You're lying," was the last thing I said before I walked out closing the door and striding over to the restroom.

* * *

Alrighty then!

Hoped you like it! I was hyper off reeces when I wrote this. hehe

loves-nomnom


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome! I love how well you all are taking to this fic! Thank you so much :)

I don't own CoVT

Enjoy~Alert! Much Cursing!

Ch4

"Henry…you can stop drooling…." Vlad said disgusted with his best friends expression.

But Henry continued to produce the slimy liquid that came from his mouth then fell on the ground.

"Can't you just order him to stop doing that…he is your drudge," Alex said complete unfazed by the gawking boy she and Vlad had been walking with, from Otis's house, earlier that morning to school.

"Why do you even have to be with us?" Vlad snapped to the black clad girl walking in front of him and his best friend.

"Well, _excuse _me," Alex said with a snarky tone as she turned 180 degrees so she was walking backwards facing the two boys, "but your uncle wanted me to watch over you because a certain Pravus doesn't know how to defend himself." Alex swiftly turned on her boot heels to face the direction they were going.

"I do to know how to defend myself," Vlad hissed.

"Right," She said sarcastically.

"For your information," Vlad started, "I fought against plenty of vampires."

"You've also manage to let yourself get staked and end up in the hospital, get a number of broken bones, were stupid enough to let someone steal blood from you, _and_ you royally screwed up and lost your invincibility. So now, I have to watch your ass, and make sure you don't get yourself killed now that when you're killed, you'll stay dead. So don't come pissing to me about how annoying this is because I didn't come here to be a damn babysitter for a freak'n sixteen year old." By the end of the white-haired girl's rant they were at the steps to the school and Henry was drooling much more.

"Hot and curses…." Henry said dazed.

The trio walked into the school. Today it wasn't has crowed as yesterday, being the second day of school and there were no more orientations, though there was still quite an amount of wondering fishies (no offence to any freshmen. When I was a freshman I took pride in being a fishy ^-^)

"Vlad!" a female's voice could be heard as clunky boots made their way towards them.

"Hey, October, Sprat," Vlad greeted the approaching goths, though not Kristoff who stayed behind the two until he laid eye on the girl next to Vlad.

"Who your new friend?" October asked looking up and down at Alex, admiring her studded leather vest and knee- high heeled boots that had chains draping down the legs.

"I'm Alex," Alex smiled at October shaking her hand, waving to Kristoff.

"I'm October. This is Sprat and Kristoff. We're missing Andrew. He's changing his schedule," October said politely.

"It's nice to meet you," Alex replied. Nobody noticed but Vlad. It was so subtle. When Alex stepped closer to the goths to talk to them, for the short second that the female vampire blinked. To a human it looked like an ol' human involuntary action. To a vampire, it was another vampire closing their eyes to revel in the scent of blood close by. Sure it was a ridiculous thing to say without proof. But Vlad had it the moment Alex opened her eyes. For a fraction of a second, those blue crystal irises were violet that quickly changed to their original bright blue.

Instinctively, Vlad hooked his arm around Alex's shoulders pulling her away from the three unknowing teens, "Okay! Well, I think I should be getting you to class, Alex. See you guys later!" the half vampire said hastily dragging Henry along with him.

"Hm…wonder what that was about…" October said inwardly turning to Sprat to have a poke war. Crossing his arms, Kristoff glared at Vlad. _First Snow…now he's got Alex…damn bastard!_

Ounce there were alone, Alex pulled away from Vlad, "What was that for?"

"Don't 'What was that for?' me!" He snapped, "I saw what you were doing."

"What's so bad about taking sniff? It's not like I'm going to bite them in public."

"Don't bite them. At all." Vlad pointed a finger in her face which she slapped away.

"Look," she starting glaring at him, in the process scrunching her nose, "You can't tell me who I can and can't feed from. You might have Vikas living off blood wine and Otis lowering the homeless rate here, but that's because they'd do anything for a Pravus. You have no power over me." Vlad didn't listen enough to correct her on Otis's views on the Pravuses. Heck, he didn't even listen. Alex noticed that his shoulders were slack and he was looking at her with some sort a deep pained look like she was twisting his arm. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged turning to go to her class.

"Hey, Bro, uh…she's gone," Henry said after he wiped his drool nudging Vlad. His best friend was staring at the place where Alex had been standing. "Dude?"

"She has Meredith's nose scrunch…" was all the black haired boy said. _And it was so cute…_

* * *

Alright! Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait

I don't own CoVT

* * *

Ch.5

Alex POV

The sound of impact and wood cracking echoed through the barn not a second after I landed a side kick on Vlad. He tried to hide a wince while he stood and took his fighting position, and we started sparing once again. Well, I wouldn't call it sparing. The majority of the time it was Vlad trying to land a hit, which I dodged every time, and me spending him flying. We had been at it for a little more than an hour. I had sent Vlad hurtling to all four walls of the building more than twice.

"Alright, that's enough," Vikas said from the entrance of the barn.

"What!" I exclaimed. Vlad just plopped himself on the ground exhausted.

"Vladimir has trained enough for his first day," the elder vampire said.

I scoffed, "The first time I trained, you had me against every vampire in Siberia."

"Yes, and I've put Vlad against one of the Pravuses."

I was going to snap something to him, but then, Otis came in with an ice chest. He walked up to us setting it in between Vlad and me. "Here's your reward: dinner."

I scowled as Vlad scooted over to the ice chest, opened it, and took out some blood bags. Disgusted, I watched as Vlad bit hungrily into a blood bag. After finishing his first, he offered me one. "Ugh, you think I'd actually drink that? It's uncivil!"

* * *

"So, drinking from bagged blood isn't civil but killing humans is?" Vlad muttered bitterly. He and I were walking to his aunt's house so I could leave him there- much like walking with him to school earlier that day. I looked at him. He knew I heard him even if he said it in a whisper.

"Just so you know I don't kill humans. The last human I killed were those slayers I told your uncle and Vikas about yesterday." I had come here to join the other Pravus, but all we've been able to manage was small talk or bickering.

"So, then, how do you drink without making every one you drink from your drudge?" He asked looking down.

"I did have a drudge," I said softly. Memories flooded through my mind of the smiling face that would greet me every day those years ago. I was too dazed remembering my drudge from long ago to notice Vlad was looking at me incredulously or that I was starting to sway.

"Whoa," Vlad said when I stumbled. He caught me before I crumpled to the ground.

That was when a flash came from behind a tree in one of the houses' yards. I groaned shutting my eyes, but it just made me dizzier.

'_When was the last time you fed!?' _Vlad practically yelled in my mind. I glared at him. _'This is no time to act like a bi-'_

"Wow, Vlad, you were hungry," a mocking voice said out of nowhere. I opened my eyes and saw a short lanky boy with a camera. His smirk was bubbling with arrogance. Vlad steadied me, but I had to lean on him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Eddie," Vlad growled at him, but the boy didn't even flinch. I narrowed my eyes.

"What? Not even going to deny the accusation? What will the town think if they find out just how dangerous you are, feeding on poor defenseless girls?"

"_Excuse me?!_" I snapped. I shrugged off Vlad from trying to help me walk. I didn't even stagger as I walked right to him. "Who are you calling defenseless?" I growled slapping him across the face sending him to fall into from bushes.

"Alex!" Vlad yelled holding me back from attacking the boy further.

Eddie groaned getting up out of the bushes. He had twigs in him hair and his clothes were wrinkled. He picked up his camera that had fallen when I slapped him and spit out from blood from a possible gash on the inside of his cheek. I was already hungry enough, the smell of his blood, AB negative, made my fangs and gums throb excruciatingly.

I growled at Vlad's protesting hold as Eddie all but ran away. If I was thinking clearly I would have said that Vlad's advantage on me was his strength. But I wasn't. The only thing on my mind was the blood.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you kept your friends under control, Vlad." I whipped around seeing the slayer from my school. He had a stake out ready for use. Vlad's hold on me tightened slightly.

"Vlad, let me go," I said darkly staring down the blonde boy.

"No, I'm not going to let you go. You're blood crazy right now," he said slowly. "Joss, can we settle this some other time?"

"Heh, no. Crazed vampires are what slayers were made for," Joss said.

"Well, good luck killing me," I growled struggling in Vlad grasp.

Joss forwarded his brows in confusion, "But…"

"Oh?" I asked. "So the little slayers don't even know?" That's when I elbowed Vlad in the gut causing him to fall to the floor coughing. Joss took a defensive stance as I practically flew at him aiming for his neck.

"Stop!" '_Stop!'_ I froze for a moment. Before the control Vlad had on me broke, a fire lit up in my chest.

"You, idiot," I spat while blood trickled down my chin. I looked at Joss in the eye for the few moments that I was still standing. I didn't see that cold murderous look those slayers that killed my mother had in his eyes. His eyes were wide as if he saw a ghost, maybe he did. I glared at him, when I yelled at him my voice was horse and raspy, "Run, before I return the favor." I commanded his mind to move his limbs away. I knew he would have stayed if I didn't. I know I would recover in minutes especially with my hunger, but in that one second that Vlad screamed in my mind to stop me from killing him, I saw it. Memories racing by of the slayer and him talking and laughing. Happy memories. Memories that people cherish. _Friendship_. I let myself fall on the pavement once Joss was gone.

Vlad skid over to me panicking over the stake in my chest. "Just take it out," I groaned.

He just nodded. Slowly, painfully so, he began to pull the wood out. I had to grit my teeth the duration as my fists tightened and my knuckles turned white. I gulped in air when I felt the hollow feeling of the stake being fully out. I yelped when I felt myself being hoisted up into the air. I started to spazz, "Hey stop moving. Do you want me to drop you?"

"Sorry," I muttered, letting him shift me into his arms bridal style.

"It's not your fault," he said with anguish, "I'm the one that told you not to feed."

"Okay, it's your fault," I said taking the chance. He chuckled faintly. "Your clothes will get dirty," I said weakly, the blood loss finally taking its toll.

"Alex? Alex!"

* * *

Vlad's POV

"Vlad, you can stop pacing," Henry said from the couch. He had arrived at Nelly the same time as me. Thank god for the weird drudge telepathy!

"What are we going to do?" I said frustrated and guilt stricken.

"Give her blood when she wakes up?"

"How?! She won't drink bagged blood," I stopped pacing slumping into the couch across from Henry. Dammit! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been selfish.

"She can drink from me," Henry said hopefully.

"Don't be a perv…"

"What! I'm the only human available," he said. I groaned. He was right.

"Damn…well let's go check on her," I said getting up. Henry nodded enthusiastically. We climbed up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Gratefully, when we got Alex in the bed her wound had healed, so Henry couldn't 'just have to bandage' it. The only problem now was her blood loss. I froze when I entered the room. Scratch that, the only two problems were Alex's blood loss and the fact that she wasn't in the room and the window was open to the night. "Oh, shi…."

* * *

Alex POV

I walked in a daze. I zipped up my hoodie hiding the whole in my shirt that revealed my chest. I didn't even know where I was going until I heard voices. Focusing on where it was coming from I found Kristoff yelling something at October. His cheeks were flushed and he looked flustered. _'Red cheeks. Red blood. Blood…so hungry…hungry.'_

I walked closer to the group my eyes training on all their necks and Kristoff's still red cheeks. "Oh, hey, Alex," October said.

"Hello," I said softly trying not to sound dangerous.

"Lurking the night, too?"

"More like looking for a bite," I said. I already knew they knew Vlad was vampire from searching their minds in school this morning.

"I have Pixi-Stix. Want one?" Sprat said bounding up to me.

"No thanks."

"I have pizza from EAT in my car. Want some?" Kristoff said in an apathetic tone. He blush was gone, but he was shoving his hangs into his leather jacket pockets.

"Sure. I'll go with you," I said willed by the predator in me. _'Just get one alone…wait…how do I know that? I've never gone hunting!' _I followed close behind him, ignoring my confused mind, as we made our way to his car. It was old and in need of new paint job but other than that, but it looked to be in good condition.

"So, why were you blushing earlier," I asked out of the blue. _'Where'd that come from…?'_

"O-oh. It was nothing. Just October being weird," Kristoff said. He took out the keys to the car and opened the back door and started rummaging around for the food he'd promised.

"Oh," I said slowly as the hunger took control of my mouth again. My gums started to pulse again just not as painfully as before.

"Here it is," he came back up with a small pizza box. "Let's go back."

I didn't turn back when he started walking away. I watched him take a few steps from me. We were still pretty far from the group. _'Now…'_ I sped up right in front of him in with my vampire speed. He doubled over, "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

My eyes burning were an obvious sign that they had changed to their unnatural violet. Kristoff took a small step back. The color drained from his face when I flashed my elongated fangs, and he froze at his spot. I drew closer to him taking in his scent again. It was heavenly, much better than the mere whiffs I had gotten in school. I posed my fangs ready to bury them deep in his neck. My fangs sang just to get a drop.

"Now, Alexandra, what are you doing?" a voice made me freeze. Kristoff was stiff, his muscles strained on his neck in fear with the points of daggers just about to break skin. I pulled away and turned away to see none other than Dorian. "Miss me?"

"You took too long," I snapped. I vaguely noticed that Kristoff was still rigid in his spot.

"Sorry, are you hungry?" he asked rolling up his sleeve as offering.

"Famished," I said locking on the veins there. I paced up to him taking his hand and forearm in my hands and bringing his wrist to my mouth. I felt my hair being petted while I drank.

The hand on my head paused, "Now, Alex…I told you, I'll show you when you're ready." I glared up at his smile. I knew what Dorian was in pertaining to the Pravus prophecy, so this was an opportunity to learn more about the prophecy that ran through his blood. Taking one last gulp from him, I retracted my fangs letting him go, though he was still petting my head like he's always done. "So, what are you going to do with the boy?" he looking over Kristoff who had stayed quiet the entire time.

Now that I looked at him, he was paler and his eyes were the size of saucers. His complete frame was stiff and the pizza now lay at his feet. "I'll take care of him. You have to go," I said thankful that I had my composure again.

"Very well then," he said taking some steps away from us, "I'll see you soon, Alexandra."

"Likewise," I said turning to Kristoff. I didn't say anything to him, just letting it sink in. Though he never got the chance.

"Hey what's taking you two so long?" Sprat called from the front of the school. His figure could be seen as a shadow. Kristoff blinked shaking away any shock he had.

"You two aren't making out are you?" October called causing us both to blush and rush over leaving the pizza forgotten. Once we came into view of the group, October chuckled at our two blushing faces.

I sighed looking back towards the direction of Vlad's house. "I better go. Vlad will be mad if he notices I leave."

From that Kristoff forwarded his eyebrows, "Vlad?" I smirked inwardly hearing the obvious jealousy in his tone.

"Yeah I live with his Uncle."

"Mr. Otis?" Sprat asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah."

"Didn't you move here with your parents?" October asked.

My smile dropped, "My parents are dead."

"Oh. I'm-"

"There s'no need to apologize. I just gotta go," I said turning away. I started walking waving at them backwards.

It didn't take me that long to get back to Vlad's aunt's house. I opened the gate slowly avoiding it ominous squeak when swung harshly. Just as I had closed and locked it, I was tackled to the ground by a heavy mass. I squeaked like a girl ready to defend myself, but my attacker was too quick and caught my fists pinning them to the ground. I felt my heart ram in my chest as I struggled in their grasp. Whoever it was I knew it was a vampire because of their strength to actually hold me down for more than a second with my difficulty.

"Vlad! What the hell?" Henry's voice hit my ears. I whipped my head to see him bounding down the porch steps. I looked up seeing said boy's beyond angry face flaring not three inches from mine.

I tugged at my wrist to no avail. I growled, "Let me go."

"No," he huffed.

"And why the hell not?" I snapped. He didn't answer though. He shifted above me still pinning me so I couldn't knee him and, all at once, thrusted his neck in my face. Impossible as it may seem, I tried to shrink away from his jugular to retreat into the ground. I yelled, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just feed already!" he snapped.

"I'm not hungry anymore! Now get off! You're not the lightest thing in the world," I snapped. He finally lifted himself off me allowing me to take a deep breath. He didn't let me go though as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Who'd you feed on?" he asked darkly.

"None of your damn business," I said tugging once again at my wrists.

"Who was it, Alex?" he asked more firmly.

"It wasn't someone from Bathory. You happy now? No get the fuck off me!" the moment he loosened up on his hold I pushed him of harshly making him smack into the gate.

I got up dusting off my pants. And started for the entrance of the house. "Wait," I turned around irritated seeing Vlad rubbing the sore on his head, "So who did you feed on?"

I groaned annoyed, "I told you, it's none of your damn business."

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
